Mario Kart Mobile
'Mario Kart Mobile '''is an installment in the Mario Kart series created by P&F Games Inc. for iOS and Android. Playable Characters The game features a total of 30 playable characters. Lightweight * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Toadette* * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Baby Peach * Shy Guy * Dry Bones* * Lakitu * Cappy* Mediumweight * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy* * Yoshi * Diddy Kong * Birdo* * Rosalina* * Bowser Jr. * Hammer Bro.* Heavyweight * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Funky Kong* * King Boo * Dry Bowser* * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Lubba* Courses The game features all retro courses, but formatted and enhanced for mobile devices. There are a total of 32 courses. * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Choco Island 1 * SNES Ghost Valley 3 * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * N64 Kalamari Desert * N64 DK's Jungle Parkway * GBA Peach Circuit * GBA Cheese Land * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * GCN Peach Beach * GCN Mushroom City * GCN Yoshi Circuit * DS Figure-8 Circuit * DS Desert Hills * DS Airship Fortress * Wii Mushroom Gorge * Wii Coconut Mall * Wii Rainbow Road * TT Galaxy Speedway * TT Chain Chomp Circuit * TT Stadium Motordrome * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * 3DS DK Jungle * Wii 3D Peach Garden * Wii 3D Vegetable Factory * Wii U Thwomp Ruins * Wii U Shy Guy Falls * Wii U Cloudtop Cruise * MKF Sarah Sanctuary * MKF Emma Expressway * MKF Boo's Boneyard Jukebox New to the Mario Kart series, you can select memorable Mario songs to play on the course while you're racing in place of the normal track. There are a selection of songs from Mario's main titles, as well as the Mario Kart titles. * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 (Remix) * Main Theme from Super Mario World ''(Remix) * Donut Plains from ''Super Mario Kart ''(Remix) * Rainbow Road from ''Super Mario Kart ''(Remix) * Slider from ''Super Mario 64 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 ''(Remix) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(Remix) * Ribbon Road from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Remix) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit '' * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Remix) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Remix) * Waluigi Stadium from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Luigi's Mansion from Mario Kart DS * Tick Tock Clock from Mario Kart DS ''(Remix) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Remix) * Sky Station Galaxy 2 from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Resort from [[Mario Kart: Triple Turbo!!!|''Mario Kart: Triple Turbo!!!]] * Bowser's Castle from [[Mario Kart: Triple Turbo!!!|''Mario Kart: Triple Turbo!!!]] * Title Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7 * Piranha Plant Slide from Mario Kart 7 (Remix) * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Remix) * Luigi Circuit from [[Mario Kart 3D|''Mario Kart 3D]] * Galaxy Arena from ''Mario Kart 3D'' * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8 * Electrodrome from Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart Park from ''Mario Kart + Friends'' * Shortcake Lane from ''Mario Kart + Friends'' * Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' Category:Fanon Games Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario Kart series